


Eternal Damnation & Life Everlasting

by ships_sailing_in_the_night



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, close death encounter, fluff?, lucifer being supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_sailing_in_the_night/pseuds/ships_sailing_in_the_night
Summary: Short Fics Based on Tumblr Prompts I received in my ask.





	Eternal Damnation & Life Everlasting

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Prompt: 2x13. Chloe quietly admits to Lucifer that during her "Hot Tub days" her behavior wasn't ideal and now she's slightly afraid of... Hell. She doesn't believe it, but close death make her consider the idea of the afterlife and she's worried about her fate.
> 
> P.S. I added an extra time where Lucifer went into her room so not really AU. Also, it got a bit angsty at the end, I'm sorry it just happened.

Lucifer stood outside of Chloe’s room door, she had recovered from the poisoning because he had willingly died to go to hell and retrieve the formula for the cure. The experience had terrified him, losing _Chloe_ had scared him to death, both figuratively and literally, and he was going to make sure nothing like this ever, _ever_ , happens again. Not by the manipulation of his father nor his mother. After he made sure Chloe was going to be alright he was going to leave LA for a little while so she could be free of him. The door opened and out came Trixie, the Detectives daughter looked up at him and then suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Thank you for saving mommy, you really are an angel sent to look after us.”

“ _I assure you I am nothing of the sort_ ” was what he wanted to say but in light of the recent events, he simply said “you're welcome” and awkwardly patted the child on the back. He detached her from himself and sent her off to go find Maze.

“Oh, and by the way, mommy has a question for you.” Trixie then turned and headed down the hospital hallway in search of Maze. Lucifer straightened his suit and entered Chloe’s room one last time.

“You look well.”

“Well I couldn’t have gotten to this point without you, so thank you again for saving my life.”

“Well, huh, like I said when you got yourself shot the first time. I can’t exactly let you die…you are far too interesting.” He offered a warm smile as he walked up to the side of her bed and sat in the chair that was placed next to it.

“If you had distracted me with the whole crossing the planes thing I probably wouldn’t have gotten shot in the first place.” She gave a teasing glare towards the man now sitting by her side, offering a soft gaze in his direction. He chuckled lightly at her statement before they both fell silent for a few moments.

“Beatrice told me you had a question to ask me? So tell me, what do you desire? And I'm not trying to use my ‘mojo’ as you so call it, I am just simply asking.”

“Well, as you know I don’t really believe in God, or Heaven and Hell. I only believe in good and evil and right and wrong.” Lucifer hummed in agreement, allowing Chloe to take her time in figuring out what she specifically wanted to ask. Not pushing her too much, she was still recovering from her near death experience. 

“…but, when my nose started bleeding in my home the other night ago, and it wouldn’t stop I knew something was wrong. I had first initially thought that I had somehow gotten poisoned, perhaps at the college party or something. I soon dismissed the thought because it was perhaps just the change in temperatures from outside and inside. Then I heard you come in and I still couldn’t get the bleeding to stop. You came into my room and, well that’s how I ended up here.” She waved her hand around, signaling the room she was currently in.

“Seeing that I almost died I had a little time to think about my life and….” She swallowed, fighting the tears that were now threatening from escaping the ducts in her eyes. She hoped Lucifer wasn’t noticing the fact that she was on the very of tears, but he was a perceptive man when it came to her emotions.

“…and?” He gently pushed her further seeing how she was starting to become unsettled by whatever she was about to say.

“and well…I thought about how if I did die I would end up in hell for the countless number of people I have killed and all the stuff I did back in my acting days.  I wasn’t a perfect person back then, I was like all the other acting teenagers, I got into drugs a little, I would party hard on days I wasn’t working, and then once I became a cop…the number of lives I have taken. The people I have killed….Lucifer I took them away, from their families, there lives here on Earth. I don’t believe in God, but I don’t want to spend an eternity in He-“ Tears started running down her cheek as her breathing started to pick up its pace. Lucifer could tell that because of what she had done in the past would mean she would go to eternal damnation instead of the life everlasting.

“Detective… _Chloe_.” Lucifer said in a soft voice, reaching to take her hand in his.

“You are by far one of the most annoyingly righteous person I have ever known. You are an amazing mother to a brave and wonderful girl. You go out every day working hard to keep the people of LA safe from drug lords and everyday criminals. You are, as I said a couple of weeks ago, selfless, to a very, very high nauseating degree.” He managed to get a small laugh from Chloe from the last statement, the same line he used when he was explaining his ‘worth’ to her on the beach. With her free, and she wiped the tear that had now stained her soft cheek, while she blinked frequently to keep more tears from escaping her aqua orbs.

“We all have a past we are not proud of….we all make mistakes. However, what we did in the past does not define who we are now, unless we want it to be that way. You are defined by what you do now and that is clear to everyone, Trixie, Maze, me, and even including dear old Dad. Everyday you risk your life to help seek justice for those who cannot. You have taught me so much in these past few months and to say that you honestly believe that you could go to Hell? Well, hell i’d storm the gates of heaven and bring war upon the Silver City before i’d let anyone of my siblings take you there. No Detective, when your time comes, which won’t be for many many years i’ll make damn sure of that, you will live a happy, eternal life in the Silver City where you will reunite with your father and other family loved ones. So don’t you ever let anyone believe, or tell you, that for the people you have had to shoot due to protecting those who are innocent, will condemn you Hell, because they are wrong.” 

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before standing up from the chair once more. He leaned in and placed he palm against her soft, wet, cheek. With his thumb he stroked away and remaining tears. Chloe leaned into the warmth that was radiating from his hand, closing her eyes she remembered how he had done the same thing for reassurance when she had first been shot.

“Well, you did keep your promise so far, though you were cutting it awfully close mister.” She laughed as she opened her eyes and took hold of his wrist with her free hand.

“I am true to my word Detective, I will not let you die. Father is going to have to wait a very long time before he can have you. Now, why don’t you get some rest. You have had a very eventful couple of hours and you need your strength so you can handle the amount of energy you spawn has seemed to keep within her. Honestly I don’t know where she stores it all?!” He stroked her cheek one last time with her thumb before retreating away from Chloe to allow her to sleep. He turned and headed towards the hospital room door one last time. He placed his hand on the handle before his movements was stopped by Chloe’s soft voice.

“Lucifer?”

“Yes Detective?” Chloe had so much more she wanted to tell Lucifer, she wanted to tell him how she really felt about him and how grateful she was for him, but she was so tired she decided to tell him at another time.

“Thank you,” was all she could muster for now. Lucifer turned his head to take a look at Chloe one last time. To memorize her aqua eyes that shined so bright like the first star, to remember her face and her smile that she used whenever they were together. He memorized what the sound of her voice was like when she called his name. He memorized ever bit of detail and feature that made Chloe, Chloe, so when he couldn’t see her in person, she would always be in his mind and in his heart.

“You welcome.” He gave her one last warm smile that was full of unrequited love and he could feel his eyes start to become wet with tears. If he didn’t leave now he would not be able to leave Chloe behind but he had to remember that this was all of Father’s plan and that Chloe’s feelings for him wasn’t real. Nothing they had was real therefore to ensure her free will he needed to be as far away from her as possible. Turning the door handle he opened the door and walked out. The door closed behind him but he didn’t dare look back, looking back meant being a pawn in Fathers plan. He couldn’t do that, it wasn’t fair for Chloe and he cared way to much to do that too her. He followed the signs that marked ‘EXIT’ until he was outside. Placing his hands in his pockets he walked away from sun that brightened up his life, all that was left now was darkness and a broken heart.

 

**_You don’t drown by falling into water, you drown by staying there._ **

****

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and again sorry for the ending. Kudo's and comments are appreciated and feel free to drop a prompt in my inbox @ships-sailing-in-the-night on Tumblr! :)


End file.
